Muero de Amor por Ti
by Meloo
Summary: Holiss! aca traigo otro songfic que ya es bastante viejitoo..! es mi primer hr y espero que les guste! CRITIQUEEN!


Iba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts una chica. Una chica de pelo castaño enmarañado y ojos cafés. Inteligente, buena amiga, mandona. Los defectos en ella eran virtudes.  
Estaba pensando…  
¿Por qué¿Por qué si ya habían terminado hace tiempo, él vuelve a hacerlo? 

_Como evitar enamorarme así_

Ya habían terminado hace mucho tiempo. Siglos… eso le parecía a ella. Como dicen, "_un día es un siglo sin ti_".  
Ya la relación no daba para más.  
Habían empezado con mucho entusiasmo… pero después de un tiempo, se dieron cuenta que habían confundido sentimientos.  
Sin embargo, para ella, cuando terminaron se confundieron. Ella jamás confundió las cosas. Desde hace años estaba enamorada de él.  
Pero él siempre tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta.

_Dicen que debes esperar _

_Pero otra vez muero de amor por ti _

_Como hacer como debo actuar _

_Si otra vez muero de amor por ti_

Cuando por fin se declaró el muchacho, ella se sintió tan feliz…  
Los primeros meces fueron los mejores, no cabía duda. Él se portó como un verdadero caballero. Siempre tan atento, tan dulce.  
Pasó el tiempo, ya no era lo mismo.  
Ya no se veían todo el tiempo, no se escabullían como casi todas las noches desde que habían empezado.  
Hasta que llegó el día en que él le cortó.  
El que había empezado todo, lo terminó.  
Se sintió mal, muy mal. Esos días fueron un infierno.  
Su mejor amigo no sabía que hacer.  
Por un lado, él, su "ex" con resentimiento por creer que ella tenía la culpa.  
¿Qué culpa, si el se la pasaba entrenando?  
Y por el otro, estaba ella, Hermione Jane Granger.

_Como un rió vas, hacia el mar _

_Es así, no lo puedo evitar _

_Ven a mi, solo pienso en ti _

_Pero otra vez muero de amor por ti_

Y ahora, él, volvía otra vez con lo mismo.  
Ese día, hace tan sólo unos minutos, su amor, el chico pelirrojo que le había sentir tan mal, volvía a darse cuenta que estaba equivocado. ¿Tanto tiempo había tardado?  
Y, como la otra vez, se le declaró:  
-Herm… yo. Bueno la verdad es que fui un tonto.  
-¿Cuándo?  
-Mmm… la otra vez… ya sabes… Cuando cortamos.  
-En todo caso, cuando tú me cortaste.  
-Si, bueno, puede ser. Y yo… tengo que hacerte una pregunta.  
-Dime, Ron. Pero después no te arrepientas -Es que… no estoy arrepentido de la otra vez que te la había hecho, como te dije.  
-Ve al grano¿Cuál es la pregunta?  
-Vamos, Hermione¿no te has dado cuenta?  
-No¿debería?-dijo haciéndose la ingenua.  
-Herm, yo… ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?  
Ella ya sabía que lo preguntaría, pero no se había preparado psicológicamente. -Déjame pensarlo¿vale?- dijo ella.

_Dicen que debes esperar _

_Porque otra ves muero de amor por ti _

_Como un rió vas hacia el mar _

_Es así no lo puedo evitar _

_Ven a mi vivo para ti _

_Y otra vez muero de amor por ti _

_Y otra vez muero de amor por ti _

_Muero de amor por ti_

¿Qué podía hacer?  
Bien, seguía enamorada de él. Pero… no todo era tan fácil como sonaba.  
Ron solo se dio cuenta en el último tiempo. Y había cambiado. Y cómo había cambiado. No para mal, sino para mejor.  
Había madurado un poco, pero ella se sintió halagada. Si, sabía que el se arrepentía.  
Por algo era la bruja más inteligente de su curso.  
Fue a buscarlo.

_Como un rió vas yendo hacia el mar _

_Como evitar enamorarme así _

_Como un rió vas yendo hacia el mar _

_Imposible no morir de amor por ti_

Había tiempo. Cualquier cosa después se arrepentiría.  
Esa era de las decisiones que se toman sin pensar.  
Pero quería seguir su corazón, antes que a su mente. Y si, lo fue a buscar.  
Sabía que lo iba a encontrar ahí. Y se acercó.  
Él notó la presencia de la chica.  
-Hermione, olvida todo lo que te dije. Sé que me vas a decir que no. La verdad es que fui un tonto. Dejé pasar el tiempo. De verdad es que te pido perdón. -Ron, yo…  
-No, Herm, no me lo digas, prefiero que no.  
-¡RON ESCÚCHAME!  
-Hermione… yo…  
-A ver, Ronald. Te dije mil veces que me dejes terminar de hablar. Ahora escúchame. No me interrumpas-hizo una pausa para tomar aire, todo lo había dicho muy rápido-Muy bien. Si, te perdono. No era necesario que lo preguntes. Hace mucho que te perdoné. Estuve reflexionando y verás… Ronald, tomé una decisión. Y, desde hace mucho tiempo, escuché a mi corazón y no a la mente. Y me di cuenta que sigo enamorada de ti como hace desde tanto tiempo. Pero no quiero que me lastimes. Y bueno, al final, me di cuenta que ahora voy a hacer algo para sentirme bien, después habrá tiempo para arrepentirse-finalizó.  
…  
-¿No entendistes, verdad?- el chico negó con la cabeza- te estoy diciendo que si, tonto.  
Y, al aparecer una sonrisa en el rostro del chico, lo besó como desde hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía.

_Como un rió vas yendo hacia el mar _

_Como evitar enamorarme así _

_Como un rió vas yendo hacia el mar _

_Imposible no morir de amor por ti_

* * *

Hola! mi primer song-fic de Hermione y Ron.. estaba haciendo nada cuando se me vino la cancion a la cabeza (de bandana... es para criticar. pero lo que dice en si la cancion, es muy lindo) y empece a escribir... y el resto ya lo saben 

espero que les guste y que critiquen!

Aaaa... y con **Sigamos con lo Nuestro** (recomendado! pero **OJO**.. spoilers delsexto libro!)

Voy a actualizar el jueves segun las criticas que tengaa!

recién si tengo una.. espero llegar a las cuatro o tres!

bye!


End file.
